


Halloween For A Bunch Of Teens (A Handy Step-By-Step Guide)

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Halloween, MMU Halloween Exchange, a mini mystery of sorts, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: It's Halloween, it should be a night to relax, but somethings afoot...
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Felix "M" Mountfitchet/Lucy Mountfitchet, Felix Mountfitchet/Lucy Mountfitchet, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Uncle Felix/Aunt Lucy
Kudos: 17





	Halloween For A Bunch Of Teens (A Handy Step-By-Step Guide)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finalgirl_ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/gifts).



Step One: Get An Adult To Let You Go Out

“Don’t you think you’re a little too old to be going trick or treating?” Lucy surveyed the excited group of teenagers, “Shouldn’t you be going to some big party?”

“Don’t encourage them.” Felix said hurriedly.

Daisy, Amina, Hazel, Lavinia, Kitty, Beanie, George, and Alexander had all banded together to spend the night away from everything else, and it seemed as if this was very much well deserved.

Daisy rolled her eyes, but next to her, Beanie, who seemed to be practically shaking with excitement, shook her head vehemently. 

“You don’t need to worry about that, I never used to go trick or treating when I was younger. Daddy always said Mummy was too unwell, or they were both too busy, but that’s ok, because now I can go with all of you!” she said, and Kitty put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it sympathetically.

“I used to go every year.” Kitty offered, “But now Binny wants to join and she is a fearful bother.” she sighed dramatically, and Beanie giggled.

“Binny isn’t too bad, she’s just what we were like when we were younger.”

Kitty made a face. “You don’t need to say that, Beanie, we were never like that.” she said dismissively.

“I used to want to go with my brothers. Until they left and Patricia wanted to take me. I guess she was right about something.” Lavinia grumbled.

“Mummy never used to let me go either.” Daisy said. “Besides, something interesting might happen. Like-”

“No, not murder, Daisy. You are going trick or treating, and nothing else is going to happen.” Felix jumped in .

“I was thinking more any kind of case, but murder works too-”

“Daisy!” Amina laughed, “As much as investigating is fun, this night will probably be as uninteresting as it can be.”

Daisy pouted, but took Amina’s hand, and looked somewhat content.

Felix looked at Lucy pleadingly, who just laughed and shooed them out.

“Make sure you don’t stay out too late!” Felix warned, and they all nodded excitedly heading out.

Step Two: Make Sure to Dress Well

Beanie was happy. Genuinely. She had been feeling quite down about everything, especially with everything with her parents and- well. She didn’t exactly want to think about that, and she was so glad that the others understood that. And she knew that Kitty was always there for her.

But it was nights like these that made Beanie truly happy.

Nights like these where she could completely forget everything that happened in the rest of her life, and to take her mind off stressful cases, and just to spend time with her friends. She still felt rather guilty about leaving Binny behind, but she was off with her other friends, and Beanie was content eniugh with that.

She was happy. And she was glad she got to be happy surrounded by these people.

They walked in silence for a little while, and Kitty took Beanie’s hand, swinging it as they went.

“So is everyone just going to ignore the fact that George and Lavinia are just not dressed up but they look so weird-” Amina said skeptically, momentarily letting go of Daisy’s hand (who made a vague sound of annoyance and pouted) to push the brim of her witches hat up.

“We’re actually dressed as capitalists.” Lavinia sniffed.

“What-” Daisy asked, now holding on tightly to Amina’s hand.

“It’s only for a night.” George said, as if reassuring himself through gritted teeth. “Besides, you and Amina are dressed as the exact same thing.”

“We’re gay witches!” Daisy protested.

“I’m a cat! Meow!” Beanie said happily and they all burst into laughter.

“Oh another note- why are Hazel and Alexander the only ones in an actual couples costume?” Kitty asked, swishing her 50s skirt around.

“Hey! This is a couples costume.” Amina said.

“If theirs is a couples costume, then so is ours.” George said.

Daisy paused. “You know what, I take it back. Hazel can have this one. Can we at least give Kitty and Beanie last place for not even attempting to have a couples costume.”

“Maybe I’m a 1950s witch who’s also a waitress and Beanie’s my Familiar.” Kitty said.

“No.” Daisy replied.

“Fine then- we can be different people if we want.”

“How on earth did we win this?” Hazel muttered to Alexander.

“I have no idea, we’re literally dressed as Bo Peep and Woody, the most basic of all couples costumes.” Alexander muttered back.

“It really is basic.” Daisy said loudly.

“Oh, so you’re allowed to bash our costume but we’re not allowed to say a thing about yours?” Hazel said teasingly.

“Not at all. Gay witch is my peak form.” Daisy said smiling at Amina and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amina kissed her squarely on the lips, and then pulled away, leaving them both blushing.

“Alright, pack it up or get a room.” Lavinia said, rolling her eyes.

“Nope.” Daisy beamed, and realised she had never been more grateful than for this.

She had never really done things like this when she was younger, except if she managed to sneak out at all. Which she didn’t. Because she was about nine. And not that she did that at all really. 

And at Deepdean, no one really did anything anyway, besides the annual (very official) annual midnight feast and a few pranks.

But this year Uncle Felix and Aunt Lucy had taken them out. All of them. And Daisy was really glad. 

She had her friends (and Alexander- don’t tell Hazel she said that- actually she takes it back altogether) and that was enough for now

Step Three: Find Some Good ~~Cases~~ Sweets

As they went from house to house, they did get some strange looks. Their bags of sweets were beginning to get heavier, and very full, even if people were questioning them a bit.

“Why don’t we just say we’re babysitting Hazel?” Daisy asked innocently after they walked away from the third house who asked them how old they were.

“And Amina.” Alexander added.

“I’m not that short!” Amina exclaimed, with Hazel soon after her, although Hazel was a little more resigned.

“Yes you are.” Daisy said in a sing-song voice.

At the next house, there was just a basket of sweets, with a note saying ‘Just take one please’.

“Ooooo they have haribos!” Alexander said.

“Every other house has haribos too.” Daisy pointed out.

“But these are halloween haribos and- what’s this?” Suddenly his voice grew grave and serious.

“What’s what?” Daisy asked, suddenly alert.

“There’s a piece of paper attached to this.” Alexander said.

“What does it say?” George asked, suddenly on his tiptoes looking over his shoulder.

“Help me.”

Step Four: Solve The Case?

“Ok what- what do we do now?” Beanie asked in a tremulous voice.

“We have to work out who this is from, of course.” Daisy said, fully in detective mode.

“And then help them.” Hazel said pointedly.

“Obviously.”

“Look there’s something else on the note.” Amina pointed out, and, sure enough, on the back was a number.

32.

“That’s the next door down, isn’t it?” Kitty said.

“Let’s go there then.” George said determindly.

“I’m sure I recognise that handwriting-” Beanie said in a small voice, but no one seemed to hear her.

“I found another one! Look, it’s in morse code.” Lavinia said.

“Let me see?” Hazel said.

.. / -.. --- -. .----. - / .... .- ...- . / -- ..- -.-. .... / - .. -- . .-.-.- / -.-. --- -- . / - --- / - .... . / - .-. . . .... --- ..- ... . / .. -. / - .... . / ..-. --- .-. . ... - .-.-.-

“It says ‘I don't have much time. Come to the treehouse in the forest.’”

“Why are they writing in morse code if they don’t have much time?” Daisy questioned, furrowing her brow. “Also why a treehouse?”

As they made their way to the forest, they grew quiet, and Hazel had taken out her casebook and began scribbling while she walked. The treehouse wasn’t too far in, and it wasn’t exactly what you’d call a treehouse. It was more a very small shed at the base of a tree. 

When they got there, they found a note attached to the door. All it said was ‘Come to the town hall. Or else.’ and was signed with a lipstick kiss.

“The handwriting’s different on this one.” Beanie noted, and Hazel nodded, and wrote it down. 

“Are we sure we should be going there?” Alexander asked worriedly.

“Do you want to solve this case, or not?” Daisy said with an air of snobbishness. “Besides, heroines never die.”

“We can’t all be the heroine, Daisy.” Kitty scolded.

“My aura will protect you.” Daisy rolled her eyes, tossing her hair back.

Amina stuck her tongue out at her, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“I guess we’re all going to the town hall then-” Beanie said.

\--

When they arrived, the hall seemed suspiciously quiet, and Amina nudged the door open with her foot. They were all huddled together as they peeked in. Daisy stepped forward with a sigh and kicked the door open.

“Thanks babe.” Amina said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome!” Daisy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which Amina rubbed off mockingly.

It was dark in the hall, and Beanie shivered.

“It feels as if someone’s watching us…” she said.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and there stood Uncle Felix and Aunt Lucy, looking quite happy with themselves.

“Happy Halloween!”

Step Five: The End!


End file.
